Las aventuras de los piratas murcielago.
Hola a todos, en esta historia, vereis nuestras aventuras de los piratas murcielago despues del regreso de Ace empezando por un tiempo despues de revivirle.thumb|bandera actual de los piratas murcielago El regreso de Ace y Ann. Hace un tiempo que revivimos a Ace pero prefirio estar con su familia un tiempo y despues volver a la banda. Yo tenia que reinar Twainbreack pero Billy se ofrecio a hacerlo el y me permitio poder volver a la banda ya que los demas chicos tambien se habian ido a la mar despues de revivir a nuestros padres, entonces decidimos volver con nuestra banda y todos estuvieron muy contentos de tenernos de vuelta y a Ace de poderle ver vivo de nuevo. En cuanto volvimos nos pusimos a cerebrarlo. Marco: venga aque no pare la fiestaaaa. Yo: como Ace ha vuelt despues de ser revivido y estuvo mas tiempo sin estar entre nosotros, que se siente en mi trono, hoy podra ser, rey de los piratas por un dia. * Ace se sienta. Ace: gracias. * le coloca una corona de oro. Yo: yo te nombro rey de los piratas por un dia en nombre del padre, del hijo y del espirit santi. Ace: gracias, por que le llamas trono? Rafa: le gusta sentarse aqui, como esla capitana de toda la banda. Yo: y tu sucesora en tu division. Ace: vaya. Yo: es divertido, aqui cuando es el cumpleaños de alguien le hacemos rey por un dia y ahora vamos a serlo los 2, jejej je. Marco: cada uno puede invitar a su familiap ara cerebraerlo. Ace: mola, esto con el viejo no lo haciamos. Yo: pues es muy divertido, ademas de que hacemos un maraon de juegos, es guay, seguro que con el viejo no lo cerebrabais asi. Ace: no, tansolo muy aburrido. Brian: una cosilla de nda Ann, ya que tu hermano ha vuelto y esta vivo, por que haces comandante de la segunda division como antes? Yo: si, mejor, menos trabajop ara mi, ya tengo bastante siendo la capitana de todo el barco asi que... Ace, yo te nombro comandante de la segunda division de nuevo, en nombre del padre, del hijo y del espiritu santi. Ace: gracias hermanita, al fin volvemos a estar unidos como antes, me siento tan feliz de poder estar de nuevo con mi hermana y poder volver como antes. Yo: si, venga que no pare la fiesta. Ace: estoy muy contento de poder volver, gracias Ann, te quiero hermanita. * la abraza. Yo: de nada hermanito. * lo abraza. todos: ooooooh. Ace: me siento como si nunca uviera muerto. Yo: conoce un poco mas a ls nuevos, mira, estos son Brian y Stewe, aunque parezca mentira Stewe no es un crio normal, no le llames pequeñin que no le gusta. Ace: hola mucho gusto, perro parlante y niño con pinta de adulto. Brian y Stewe: tenemos nombres. Ace: jejejejej je. Marco: eh Ace, nos dijo un pajarito que eras padre. Ace: aaaa siii, ese pajarito no seria vuestra capitana por casualidad? Yo: si, jejejeje je. Luisito: y como es? se parece mucho a ti? Ace: si, clavadita, se parece bastante a mi, si y es muy guapa. Marco: y quien es su madre? Ace: Bonney, lo cierto esque nacio en torno a la guerra de Marineford, mas o menos. Marco: aaaa, vaya. Ace: Ann una preguntita. Yo: dime .Ace:como conseguiste mi fruta? Yo: veras, no la consegui yo, la consiguio Vero para mi, yo la estaba buscando desde que me entere que la tenia Dolfamingo y Vero... bueno, la consiguio para mi y luego yo se la di a Luffy, le hacia il.lusion tenerla y despues Luffy se la dio a Bonney para que se la diera a la pequeña Rouge. Ace: aaaa. Yo: si. Ace: vaya. Marco: tendras muchas cosas que contar Ace. Ace: claro. Luisito: oye Ace, como reaccionaste cuando te enteraste de que eras padre? Ace: bueno, me alegro saverlo pero me entere antes de mi ejecucion y ya supe que no iva a conocer a Rouge hasta que un dia al revivirme ella estaba alli y no me lo podia creer. Yo: lo normal. Marco: si, ya se te hechaba de menos y tu hermana mas. Yo: ya ves tu, cuando moriste y me uni a la banda despues de que Luffy Vero y yo tueviesemos que estar, ahi, unidos para superarlo, me uni y me fui a instal.larme, tuve un sueño. Ace: cual? Yo: soñe que papá era un angel y que me mostraba como uviera sido si me uviera unido antes y me mostro que alomejor no uviera podido evitar que fueras tras barbablanca pero pense que debiamos entrenar mucho, duro y sobretodo levantarnos a las 5 para empezar a las 6 porque no uvieras estado muerto si la banda uviese sido aun mas fuerte de lo que era, asi que imaginate tu y despues me ufi a tu camarote y ahi estuve un rato, me puse tu sombrero negro. Ace: aaaa, vaya. Yo: te lo limpie pero dejado como tu l dejaste antes de irte. Ace: ok, gracias. Yo: de nada. * viene Stuart y se le posa encima del hombro. * Buffy llega y se pone a dar saltos y a lamerlo. Ace: Stuart holaaaaa., Buffy. Yo: Buffy tuvo cachorros con Sacha. Ace: felicidadeeees. * Ace acaricia a Stuart que esta en su hombro. * Buffy se le sube encima de las piernas y tambien lo acaricia. Yo: que contentos que estan. Ace: si, y Roselinda? Roselinda: aqui, dejarme un pocode sitio que cara. * se acerca y tambien le acaricia. Yo: hoy estamos todos muy contentos. Ace. lo normal. Roselinda: no habia visto a Ann tan contenta desde que nacio Billy junior, jejejjeje. Ace: es verdad, que su cumpleaños es el mismo dia que nosotros. Yo: si. Marco: pues fiesta triple, jejeje. Yo: triple diversion. Ace: si, jejejeje, queria ser tu regalo de cumpleaños al parecer. Yo: si, pero fue uno de los dias mas felices de mi vida, me siento orgullosa de aver tenido un hijo precioso ese dia. Marco: aver si va a ser la reeencarnacion de Ace. Ace. ate. Yo: tan bromistas como siempre, aunque junior si que se parece, de pequeño no dejaabb de decir la palabra maldito y se conportaba aveces como tu, entonces pensaba que alomejor era tu reeencarnacion pero no, inposible. Ace: jjejeje, te lo parecia. Yo: pues no se porque no podia oir hablar de papá, golpeaba a Vechan y iva por ahi golpeando gente que ya hasta me decian '' Ann tendrias que enseñarle a tu hijo a no golpear4 a nadie, le dio un golpe en el ojo al mio'' y yo '' lo se, esque se parece bastante a su tio'' Ace: ya, sera casualidad porque Luffy se parece bastante a papá. Yo: se,jejeje je, me recuerda mucho a el de jovencito solo de verle en las fotos. Ace: si. Marco- venga Ace, cuentanos que has estado haciendo todose estos años? y tu capitana tambien tendras que explicarnos. Yo: si. Nos pusimos a exp`licarles de todo, como habiamos vuelto teniamos mucho de que hablar, Ace volvia a ser comandante y yo solo capitana. Anna, la hada llamada campanilla. Habian pasado unos dias desde que Ace y yo volvimos a la banda, todo parecia estar muy animado y Ace vovia a ser comandante de su division mientras que yo capitana de toda la banda. Pronto llegariamos a nuestra proxima isla. * Ace y Ann estan tumbados en dos amacas en la cubierta. Yo: Ace que te he oido. Ace: que? si no he dicho nada? Yo: me acabas de llamar Estela Reynols, tan pinta tengo de Estela Reynols? Ace: si, mas que nada porque antes dijiste, puta escalera, como ella y porque pareces mla musa del destape, asi vas provocando. Yo: anda que tu, yo no voy provocando, me gusta vestir asi.. Ace: que luces tipito desps de aver tenido 3 hijos biologicos? Yo: si, sigo perfecta. Ace: pues ya ves, algunos aun se te quedan mirando mientras sangran por la nariz. * señala a Marco y a Luisito que estan sangrando por la nariz. Ace: chicos venga, aire, ya habeis disfrutado bastante. * se van. Ace: asi de sencillo. Rafa: capitana, cuando llegamos a la siguiente isla? Yo: pues no falta mucho. Rafa: ok. Ace: ji, jijiji jijiji, por que ves tan mono a Rafa? Yo: porque lo es, mira que caritaaa, dan ganas de achucharo. Rafa: me gusta que me abraces pero achucharme es demasaido. Yo: jijij ji esque erews tan mono y adorable. Rafa: pues mas mono es Stewe. Ace: hablando de Stewe, donde se ha metido? Stewe: aqui, estaba modificando una de mis armas. Yo: ya que hablas de armas, un dia aremos un entrenamiento especial. Ace: aver que se te ocurre. Yo: cuando entre a formar parte de la banda, el dia siguiente les empece a hacer un entrenamiento especial, el busca tesoros, tenian que orientarse para buscar lo que fuera,no? y que mejor practica que el juego, asi se orientan tambien por el bosque, nunca se sabe que nos puede venir encima. Ace: vaya y que entrenamiento tienes pensado? Yo: ya lo veras. Brian: tierra a la vistaaaaaaaa. Yo: mira, ya llegamos. Yo: aver chicos a continuacion anclaremos en esa isla. * se oyen explosiones. Ace: que ha pasao, que ha sido eso? Yo: una explosion, venia de esa isla. * Ace be a una chicaque esta siendo atacada. * acude a salvarla. Yo: Ace. * Ace va a donde esta la chica a punto de ser atacada por alguien. * Ace acude a salvarla dandole un golpe por detras con la tuberia y cogiendo a la chica en brazos. * el hombre se escapa. Ace: estas bien? - si, gracias, que fuerte eres. Ace: no es para tanto. Yo: la has salvado. Ace: si. - ya puedes dejarme en el suelo. Ace: o si. * la deja. Yo: estas bien? no estas herida? - si, estoy bien, suerte de este chico tan mono que me ha salvado. Ace: jejeje je, gracias por lo de mono. Yo: como te llamas? - Anna. Ace: como nuestra sobrina. Anna: a si? Yo. si. Anna:la viiirgen, pero si vosotros sois... Ace: Gol D. Ace y esta es mi hermana Ann. Yo: un gusto. Anna: pero si soy gran fan vuestra, sois buenos piratas como vuestros hermanos. Ace: de veras? jeejjeje, un gusto Anna. Yo: quieres subir? Anna: claro. * Anna sube volando al barco. Ace: a mai, vuelas? Anna: si, soy una hada. Yo:como nuestra sobrina y nuesteras hermanas. Anna: a si? menuda casualidad. Yo: si. Anna: esta es vuestra nueva bandera? * mira hacia el mastil. Ace: si. Yo: somos los piratas murcielago, le cambie el nombre porque la banda de barbablanca ya no tenia mucho sentido ya que el ya no estaba. Anna: aaaa. Ace: y dinos Anna, que hacias sola en esa isla dejando que alguien como ese tipo te atacara? Anna: no me deje atacar el vino y me ataco. Ace: quien era ese? Anna: un pirata, me estaba buscando para hacer experimentos conmigo, la verdad esque el sabe que soy hada, que tengo un poder de dar vida y quiere quitarme ese poder. Ace: Anna, tranquila , tranuquila respita. Anna: lo siento esque tengo mucho miedo. Ace: no temas, te he salvado de ese tipo. Yo: por que quiere quitarte el poder de dar vida? Anna: no lo se, lo unico que se esque quiere provar una pocion para eso. Ace: no te alteres que sera peor. Anna: lo siento. Yo: osea, que ese tipo quiere provar una pocion contigo? Anna: si. Yo: ese tipo me sonaba de algo. Ace: y a mi. Yo: ese tipo es cientifico verdad? es uno de esos xiflados. Anna. si, lo conoceis? Ace: bueno, conocemos a uno uno bien xiflado que es pirata pero no recuerdo exactamente si es el, saves su nombre? Anna: no me acuerdo. Yo: seguro? Anna: si, esque su nombre prefiero no acordarme. Yo: ya. Ace: Anna, te gustaria unirte a la banda? asi estaras mas segura. Yo: eso lo judgare yo( guiño de ojo) te gustaria unirte a la banda? Anna: bueno... no se... Ace: estaras mas segura y no creo que ese cientifico xiflado quiera perseguirte en barco, estaras mas segura con nosotros, somos buena gente no te preocupes. Anna: vale, esta bien, como soy fan vuestra me uno y como agradecimiento a que Ace me salvara. Ace: bien. Yo: ya tenemos nueva tripulante. Anna: pero solo por un tiempo vale? no quisiera causar molestias. Yo: no, en absoluto, creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien. Ace: si. Yo: Ace retira eso ahora mismo. Ace. el que? Yo: has vuelto a llamarme diabolica '' si sobretodo con mi hermana la diabolica'' Ace: era una broma. Yo: pues no tiene gracia, ese es el mote quem e puso la marina. Ace: vale, lo siento, era una broma. Anna: Ann como has sabido que ha dicho eso? Yo: telepatia de hermanos, podemos oir loque uno piensa dellotro y no solo eso, tambien podemos saver si uno esta en peligro. Anna: que guay. Ace: si, pero aveces no tan guay. Yo: no te preocupes Anna aqui te lo vas a pasar bien, somos un poco bromistas y nos gusta hacernos bromas los unos a los otros pero tranqui, no son pesadas, mas que nada para divertirnos si no parece que se acaba de morir alguie. Anna: ok. Yo: aver, escucharme todos, chicos, esta es la nueva tripulante, Anna. Marco: que guapa. Anna: buenas a todos, soy Anna, una hada que tengo el poder de dar vida y tambien puedo haceros volar con mis polvos magicos, jejej je y me encantara formar parte de esta banda, espero que no seais muy brmistas conmigo aunque yo tambien soy un poco de la broma, soy fan numero 1 de Ace y sus hermanos, son vuenos piratas sobretodo de Ace y de Luffy. Me invitaron a formar parte de la banda porque hay un cientifico xiflado que me busca y me quiere quitar el poder que tengo y entonces cuando me encontro me ataco pero Ace me salvo y me trajo hasta aqui y me ofrecieron formar parte de la banda para estar mas segura. Yo: espero que seais buenos con ella y no os paseis de la raya con vuetras bromas y sobretodo tu Rafa y Luisito. Ace: poco a poco iras conociendo a cada uno, espero que te encuentres bien aqui. Anna: gracias chicos. Ace: de nada. Anna se unio a la banda y poco a poco nos fue conociendo a todos y se llevaba bien, se hizo mi amiga y la de Ace ya que tambien era nuestra fan numero1 y estar en una banda pirata le empezo a gustar. El tipo que la ataco aun la perseguia y no descansaba hasta tenerla. quien es el cientifico? su revelacion. hacia muy poco que Anna se habia unido a la banda y ya pareciasentir atraccion por Ace. * Ace y Ann estan en una tumbona tomando el sol y con un refresco de limon. Yo: Ace, Anna no deja de mirarte, creo que esta a punto de desmayarse. Ace: les pasa a todas, parezco un famoso por el cual se mueren todas. Yo: quieres decir que no le gustas? Ace: como le voy a gustar? y a mi no me gusta ella. Yo: deveras? * se acerca. Anna: hola...chicos. Ace. que hay Anna? he notado que me miras de una manera un poco extraña, estas bien? Anna: em... si... claro... estupenda... * se desmaya. Yo: lo que yodecia. * Ann la ayuda a levantarse y le hecha agua por encima. Ace: Anna, estas bien? Anna: si, gracias. Yo: a ti te mola mi hermano, te lo noto. Anna: no, claro que no. Yo:somos amigas,hay confianza puedes decirmelo. Anna: no... no puedo... no... no me gusta Ace, claro que no. Ace: no, no le gusto. Anna: bueno vale, un poquito desde que me salvaste no dejo de pensar en ti, es increible que alguien como tu me pudiera salvar a una hada como yo. Ace: deveras? Yo: si, lo ves, te has desmnayado y esa cara la conozco. Anna: creo que antes de tener alguna relacion devriamos conocernos un poco mejor, no? Ace: si, asi funciona el amor saves? tu me caes muy bien Anna ,eres simpatica y agradable y positiva. Anna: gracias, aras quem e desmaye otra vez. Yo: te ha visto sin camiseta y se ha desmayado, es loq que tiene. Ace: tu tambien ves a Billy sin camiseta y te desmayas. Yo: lo se. Anna: jejejeje je. Ace: que sois de exageradas las mujreres la verdad, os desmayais por nada o con tansolo ver a vuestro idolo. Yo: no anto Ace, no tanto. Sara: chicos venga a comer. * todos van a la cocina. * Ace, Ann y Anna se sientan juntos en una mesa. Anna: bueno, bueno bueno, asi que hijos del rey de los piratas. Ace: no quiero hablar mucho de ello y por desgracia si. Anna: la verdad si. Ace: de donde dices que eres Anna? Anna: de Derezossa, mi familia esde alli. Yo: vaya. * se oyen cañonazos ocntra el barco y algunos caen heridos. * Ace y Ann salen a la cubierta. * algunos estan en el suelo heridos. Yo: la viiirgen, rapido chicas llevaoslos a la enfermeria. * las chicas cogen a los heridos y los llevan a la enfermeria siguiendo las ordenes de Ann. Ace: que ha pasado? * entre los heridos estan Stewe y Luisito. * Ann coge a Stewe y otra de las enfermeras se lleva a Luisito. Anna: pero que ha pasado? que ha sido eso? - he sido yo. Ace: imposible es el.Anna: pero si es... - en efectivo Annie, soy yo, te he estado buscando y vas a venir conmigo a lavoratorio. Anna: yo me quedo. Ace: la cihica se queda, quien eres? - a ti te lo voy a decir. Ace: malditooo, di quien eres ahora mismo. - os lo voy a decir si tanto insistiis. Soy el dr Hains Dofensmird pero todos me llaman Doffy. Ace: Dofe que? Anna: es un cientifico malvado y su plan malvado de esta vez es quitarme el poder pero no lo vas a conseguir. Doffy: eso eso eslo que te cres, Kodona es quien me lo ha ordenado. Anna: Kodona? Ace. si, Kodona, sabia que era obra suya. Anna: le conoceis? Yo: si, por poco muero por culpa de ese vampiro que tiene como esclavo,a Vero la hizo su escalava con titan y a mi me salvo hace años por poco muero envenenada pero el me salvo pero es un cientifico xiflado y malvado. Ace: tuve que darle el oro que teniamos porque el no hace favores sin nada a cambio. Anna: aaa vaya. Doffy. y ahora yo soy su ayudante. Anna: no te saldras con la tuya Dofensmird. Doffy: eso es lo que tu te cres Anna, pero conseguire tu poder sea como sea. Anna: pero por que quieres mi poder? tanto te interesa. Doffy: vereis, que esque resulta que Kodona quiere a Anna y bueno, a mi solo me mando a llevarsela pero el la quiere para hacerse con ella. Anna: que? Ace: quiere hacerla su esclava verdad? pero tambien le quiere quitar el poder. Doffy: quiere tenerlo el, le gustaria revivir a una ciudad entera de zombies y quiere adueñarse de todo el mundooooooo. Anna: mi poder no funciona asi paleto. Doffy: pues para el si. * Doffy hace caer una red de kaeroseki sobre Anna. Ace: Anna. * Ann llega en su forma de murcielago y se tira encima de Dofensmird. Yo: sangre fresca. Doffy: cielos santo pero si es Gol D. Ann la infanta diabolica. Yo: si, suelta a la chica o tu sangre sera mi aperitivo. Doffy: jamas. * se la quita de encima tirandola hacia atras. Ace: Ann. Doffy: lo siento, me la llevo. * Doffy coge a Anna y desaparece con ella. Yo: se la ha llevado. Ace: estupendo. Yo: vamos a buscarla, Kodona no se saldra con la suya. Ace: estas loca? pretendes volver a ese laboratorio de titan? Yo: si si quieres recuperar a Anna. * Ann saca la barita y van directamente al laboratorio de Kodona. Ace: mola coger la barita para venir, asi esm as rapid. Yo: a que si? * Anna esta en una jaula inconsciente. Ace: Anna. Yo:esta en una jaula. Ace: parece inconsciente. Doffy: anda mira a quien tenemos aqui, como aveis llegado tan rapido? * los dos le miran en silencio. Doffy: a ya, la barita. Ace: que le has hecho a Anna maldito. Doffy: no se estaba quieta, ahora iva a aprovechar para sacarle el poder. Ace. antes tendras que matarme. Doffy. eso hare. Yo: Ace no seas tonto. Sueltala ahora mismo. Doffy: no. Ace: vale, pues te vas a cagar, vas a morir ante terrible sufrimiento. * Ace golpea a Doffy a golpe de comfu y lo deja en el suelo. Ace: vete a cagar doctor xiflado. Yo: muy bien Ace. Yo: enervate. * Anna despierta. Anna: que... que paso? Yo: Dofensmird te dejo inconsciente, estuvo a punto de quitarte el poder. Anna: sacarme de aqui, esta jaula me debilita. Yo:alojomora. * se abre la jaula. Anna: gracias. * Anna sale volando de la jaula. Anna:por fin libre gracias. Ace: y ahora larguemonos. Doffy:no tan deprisa amiguillos. * Dofensmird se levanta. Doffy: nadie puede escapar de mi. * Doffy le da a un boton y una puerta se abre. * aparecen Doffyrobots. Doffy: saludad a mis Doffyroboooooots, los cree yo mismo para poder vencer al enemigo. Anna: pues asi esque eres un debilucho porque si no luchas tu mismo no luchas. Ace: pelo polla luchan los robots por ti. Doffy: no soy tonto ya lo se, que pasa que Dofensmird es tonto no, Dofensmird a creado unos robots y ya se ha vuelto tonto, pues... ataca yorobot. * uno de los robots ataca a Anna pero Ace lo para. * le da una patada per se golpea a si mismo. Ace: aaaaau, oooostia tremendaaaa, creo que me lo he roto. Yo: lugo te lo miro. * Ann saca la barita. Ace: Ann que vas a hacer? Yo: lo que vas a ver, destructo. * el robot queda destuido. * Ann sigue destruyendo a los demas. Doffy: tienes una barita basante poderosa por lo que me dijo Kodona y por lo que acabo de ver. Yo: pelo polla, mi barita es la mas poderosa, bueno una pero me toco esta barita y ella me escogio a mi. Doffy: aver si puedes destruir, a esto. * sale un Doffyrobot aun mas grande. Doffy: contemplad el Doffyrobot 6000. Ace: vaya munstruosidad. Doffy: este yorobot es aun mas indestructible, aver como lo venceis, como ya sabi que Ann iva a usar su barita para destruir los robots, diseñe este aun mas grande. Yo: destructo. * el robot se destuye. Doffy: o vaya. Yo: pelo polla, mi barita es muy oiderosa, destruye hasta lo indestructible, noveas que es una del as 3 reliquias de la muerte paleto? Doffy: Kodona ya me dijo algo asi por lo tanto debia asegurarme de que tu barita no era suficientemente poderosa como para destruir algo asi pero ya veo que ha destruido hasta el robot 6000, pues asi, luchare yo mismo. Ace: venga lucha conmigo, se acabo de tanto jueguecito. Anna: Ace. Yo: Ace mejor no. Ace: dejarme a mi chicas, Ann, llevate a Anna y iros al barco que yo me quedo a luchar. Yo: eso lo judgare yo( guiño de ojo) vamos Anna, Ace quedate luchando pero ten cuidado. Ace: si. * Ann y Anna se van al barco y Ace se queda luchando. Doffy: aaa vale, estupendo vamos a luchar Ace aunque ya me dijeron que no tenias fruta del diablo, la perdiste cuando moriste. Ace: se luchar sin fruta paleto. * aparece Differos. Doffy: vamos Differos, persigue a esas chicas, les falta veneno. * Differos persigue a Ann y a Anna mientras que Ace se queda luchando contra Doffy. Ace vs Dofensmird, batalla decisiva y aparece Bonney. Doffy: esats listo Gol D. Ace? Ace: si. * Ace coge una tuberia vieja que hay encima de la mesa para luchar. Doffy: vas a luchar con una tuberia? Ace: desde pequeñito, una vez me cargue a un bicho enorme. Doffy: aver que sabes hacer. * Ace se pone en posicion para atacar. * se dirige hacia Doffy dandole vueltas a la tuberia y le da un golpe en el estomago. Doffy: aaau huhuuuuu. Ace: pelo polla que no te enteras, que aunque no tenga fruta sigo sabiendo artes marciales. Doffy: quieres jugar eh, adelante mi esclava y arma secreta. Ace: esclava y arma secreta? Doffy:s i, es posible quet e interese conocer a... * sale alguien. Ace: eeeh. * al ver a la chica Ace enseguida pone cara de que esa cara le suena y enseguida la reconoce. Ace: pero si es... Doffy: te suena? te presento a... Bonney. Ace: Bonney. Bonney: Ace. Doffy: os conoceis? Ace: somos pareja. Doffy: anda la parejita eh, existe ago mas entre vosotros? Ace y Bonney: tenemos una hija. Doffy: aun mas interesante, ya lo habia oido algo de que Ace tenia un hijo pero no crei que era verdad. Ace: si y si pretendes hacerle daño no lo haras. Doffy: no, no, si yo a vustra pequeña no qiero hacerle daño, es solo, hacerla mi esclava. Ace: eso ni hablar. Dofy: vamos Bonney demuestrale a Ace lo que sabes. * Bonney se acerca lentamente a Ace. Ace: que vas a hacer Bonney? vas a rejuvenecerme? me conozco ese truco y puedes envejecerme, ya lo hiciste un par de veces conmigo y con Ann. * Bonney rejuvenece a Ace con solo tocarle. * Ace es ahora un niñiode 10años. Ace: soy un crio. Doffy: conque lo hiciste un par de veces eh, mmm.... eso quiere decir que tuvisteis relacion antes verdad? Bonney: no exactamente. Doffy: que relacion tenias tu con ellos? Bonney: sus padres me lo pidieron y entonces fui a Bacerilla y rejuveneci a Rouge. Ace: y si rejuvenece ella nosotros tambien lo hacemos, mas que nada para que ella pudiera aguantar el embarazo. Bonney: y cuando ya deje de hacerlo ella decidio seguir con su embarazo hasta que les llegara la hora, no queria causarme muchas molestias de tener que ir a la isla cada 3 meses, asi que ella decidio continuar. Doffy: que interesante, ahora no tenemos mas tiempo que perder xarlando, nada mas queria saver eso y... eeeeh, donde se ha metido ese niño? Ace: aqui. Doffy: a por el Bonney. * Ace pasa por debajo de las piernas de Doffy. Doffy: como has hecho eso? Ace: entrenandome. * Ace coge la espada y empieza a luchar contra Doffy. Ace: aunque sea un crio puedo luchar, se manejar una espada. * comienzan a luchar. * Bonney esta quieta mirandolos y pensativa. Categoría:Historias Categoría:Estela Reynols